Un milagro de amor
by miss.jessygirls
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica común llamada Isabella Swan, que estudiaba en el colegio más prestigioso de Seattle, Todo cambia hasta que Edward Cullen se atraviesa en su vida. Ambos jóvenes terminan flechados por el amor pero un accidente cambió el rumbo de sus vidas. Podrá Edward salvar a Bella de la muerte? Podrán ser felices después de que la tormenta que atravesarán?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es 100% original mia y de mi cerebro loquito. ¡Disfruten la fanfic!**

**Sinopsis**

Jamás pensé que un día normal de mi existencia se convertiría en trágico en el cual le iba a dar un giro completo a mi vida que me marcaría para siempre. Además nunca se me atravesó por la mente que el amor es lo último que se pierde en un ser humano, aunque pueda ser difícil de creerlo, pero fue gracias a ello que yo tuve una segunda oportunidad, una difícil pero a su vez una linda oportunidad.

Esta es la historia de una chica común llamada Isabella Swan, que estudiaba en el colegio más prestigioso de Seattle, no era popular ni tampoco una nerd en su totalidad; sacaba buenas notas pero siempre tenía tiempo para sus amigas y salir con ellas. Le ayudaba a su madre, la señora Renee Swan, en las tardes después del cole, con un almacén de ropa femenina en el centro de la ciudad de Seattle. Lo que Bella no conocía era la palabra amor, pues ella no pensaba que hubiera alguien perfecto para ella ni que un día la vida le cambiara por completo. A pesar de ser una niña rica, su padre Charlie Swan estaba ocupado todo el tiempo que Bella casi no lo miraba aunque a veces la llevara al colegio, pero sus conversaciones eran escasas y monótonas. Todo cambia hasta Edward Cullen se atraviesa en su vida. Ambos jóvenes terminan flechados por el amor pero un accidente cambió el rumbo de sus vidas. Podrá Edward salvar a Bella de la muerte? Podrán ser felices después de que la tormenta que atravesarán?

Espero y les guste mi fanfic chicas :3 se los agradezco si me dejan reviews y por favor, apoyenme... lo necesito.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1 "UN ÁNGEL"**

Aún recuerdo el día en que conocí a Edward Cullen, mi ángel de la guarda, el amor de mi vida, mi todo; hasta que un día olvidé su hermosa existencia en mi vida y todo lo que había vivido desde ese día debido a algo trágico que pasó un día normal en mi vida, pero que gracias a mi hermoso ángel, al destino, a Dios, al amor o no sé en lo que podrías creer, un milagro de amor sucedería. Empezare desde el mi primer día en el colegio, cuando lo conocí, un hermoso lunes lluvioso que como siempre es común tenerlas en Seattle, no lluvias muy fuertes pero si las suficientes para no poder calentarte.

Hoy iba a ser un año importante y emocionante para mí: iba a comenzar mi primer año en la preparatoria! Aun soñaba que un ángel bello platicaba conmigo cuando el estúpido despertador sonó y el perfecto ángel había desaparecido. Abrí mis ojos y di un buen bostezo, me levante y aun no sabía qué iba a vestir, busque y busque apresuradamente pero al final busqué lo más común posible, converse negros, jeans azules, y una blusa negra con escote en la espalda. Me di una ducha con agua caliente y de repente un pensamiento estúpido se atravesó por mi mente: "que le podría pasar a una chica de 16 años que lleva una vida normal, que no se complica la vida y que prácticamente era invisible?" Yop creo que nada, estoy acostumbrada a no ser vista por muchos y ahora un nuevo colegio no me iba a asustar; así que sonreí, salí del baño, me vestí, agarré mi cepillo y peine mi cabellera color chocolate, ondulado y largo que hacia resaltar bastante mi piel blanca y mis ojos que son casi del mismo color que mi cabello. Me hice una coleta, me di mis últimos toques y salí corriendo hacia la cocina a preparar mi cereal y comérmelo lo más rápido que podía ya que aún no tenía mi permiso de conducir y me tocaba que irme con Charlie mi padre, quien pitaba como un loco desde su Mercedes gris último modelo y gritándome:

- Bella, Apúrate que llegaremos tarde!

- Ya voy papá!- le dije gritando enojada. Cepille mis dientes bruscamente, agarré mi abrigo y salí.

Mi padre era un ejecutivo de ventas en una empresa muy rara, la mayoría del tiempo pasaba muy estresado y me decía que no tenía tiempo para mí porque en su trabajo lo podrían hasta matar sino entregaba algo, algo que yo lo miraba como una excusa muy exagerada para no hablarme, pero agradecía que no conversara mucho ya que sus sermones son los mismos de siempre. Mi madre Renee la dueña de un almacén de ropa femenina, era muy perfecta en la moda y siempre criticaba mi forma de vestir, cosa que ignoraba y terminaba aceptando mi vestimenta. Me encantaba ir a ayudar a mi madre en las tardes; el edificio donde ella trabajaba era de 3 pisos y tenía vista al puerto de Seattle, eso me relajaba mucho y así no pasaría mucho tiempo en casa a solas.

Últimamente mis padres se habían distanciado, no sabía que estaba pasando y no he querido preguntarles tampoco ya que no quiero preocuparlos más, pero me aterrorizaba la idea de verlos separados y cegados en sus trabajos. No sé si estaba equivocada pero tuve la sensación de que algo no andaba bien con mi papá otra vez, ya que se veía triste, desesperado, afligido y enojado. Cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba él se limitó a responderme: - el trabajo hija, nada importante ahora mejor ponte el cinturón de seguridad y vámonos.

Ni una palabra se dijo después de eso y cuando ya casi llegábamos al cole el silencio se rompió:

- Hija, te diré algo – "oh no empieza otra vez" mi mente se estaba preparando para esto – ten mucho cuidado, pórtate bien y no te juntes con muchachos inmaduros que..

- PAPÁ!- le grité tratando de decir que parara con sus sermones que ya me tenían aburrida, siempre era lo mismo y eso a mí me enojaba.

- Está bien hija, lo hago porque te quiero ok? Ahora sal, la escuela te espera.

- Gracias papá y no te molestes en venir a la salida porque iré donde mamá a ayudarle un rato ok? – le di un beso en la mejilla (cosa que no le gustaba) y me desabroché el cinturón.

- Como digas Bella, cuídate y cualquier cosa llama.

- Lo hare, ahora te dejo papá, bye –me baje del carro y respiré profundo tratando de ser positiva y ver que traería de bueno el colegio.

El nombre del colegio es South Seattle Community College (Colegio de la Comunidad del Sur de Seattle), es privado, grandísimo y gracias a Dios no usamos uniformes. Revisé el croquis del colegio ya que era nueva aquí y sería un poquito difícil encontrar las aulas y hacer amigos nuevos porque mis amigas Nessie y Kate se fueron becadas a Chicago High School. Esas chicas son súper inteligentes pero nunca perdían el sentido de la moda… Awww las extrañaré tanto… Mientras iba pensando eso, no me había dado cuenta de que habían tocado el timbre para ir a la presentación de los nuevos estudiantes. Guarde el croquis y estaba cerrando mi mochila cuando choqué con alguien accidentalmente, me pisó mi pie, tropecé y caí.

Estaba enojada, le haría pagar caro a la persona que me hizo pasar una vergüenza ante todos. Además, estaba mareada y con dolor de cabeza así que no me podía levantar del suelo y mientras intentaba abrir mis ojos oí unas voces:

- Levántala men, no te quedes viéndola así todo estúpido!

- Cállate Alec! Ahorita voy ok ahora vete y déjame sola con ella – me sentía débil aun, cuando alguien me tocó el hombro y me dijo con una linda voz angelical – linda estas bien? Te lastimé? – jaa que si me lastimó?! Dije en mi interior, ah no este chico me las va a pagar – te ayudo? – me dijo otra vez y yo al fin pude abrir mis ojos pero no podía creer lo que veían mis ojitos… UN ANGEL! No Bella_ esto no puede ser real, el mismo ángel que platico conmigo la noche anterior estaba ante mis ojos? Cómo puede ser eso posible…

Sus ojos celestiales se posaron en mí y me volvió a preguntar- estas bien?- con un rostro avergonzado en sus mejillas rosadas perfectamente marcadas en su angelical rostro; sentía que me perdía en su hipnotizadora mirada así que no pude decir nada.

- Puedo ayudar a levantarte?—yo solo asentí porque aún estaba confundida por su belleza endiosada. Su mirada estaba todavía avergonzada y se miraba tan real que pensé que estaba soñando... otra vez –necesitas ayuda para caminar? – Yo negué con mi cabeza y me soltó suavemente – lo siento mucho linda – dijo en un tímido tono. Yo solo pude responderle con una sonrisa y volví en si para avanzar hacia el gran salón pero no pude porque aún me dolía mi pie; el inmediatamente me agarró y me dijo – segura que puedes sola? – admití mi derrota con un no ante tal belleza angelical.

- Te llevare a la enfermería para que revisen tu pie ok? – me dijo, yo asentí y luego me dijo – abrázame preciosa – y yo puse una cara de por qué, y él solo sonrió (hermosísima y seductora sonrisa) y dijo – sino como piensas caminar chiquita hermosa? – AH! Dije para mí mismo, lo abracé y vaya que sensación más inexplicable la que sentí cuando lo abracé WOW – lamento de verdad lo de tu pie – dijo una vez más – y pues ya que vamos juntos quiero presentarme, si me lo permites claro – yo asentí y el continuo – mi nombre es Edward Cullen y es un placer hermosa poder conocerla – yo proseguí nerviosamente – mu… mu… mucho gusto Edward soy Bella y con respecto al golpe no te preocupes ok – el me regaló una sonrisa que me derretía y dijo – claro que si preciosa es de preocuparse porque yo fui el culpable de haberte lastimado – seguimos platicando un rato más y cuando me vine a dar cuenta estábamos en la enfermería; entramos y la enfermera dijo – pero que te pasó niña? – Ed contestó – es mi culpa Sra. Whitney - cuando ella vio a Edward pareció que su mirada se había perdido en el rostro de él y reaccionó algo tarde – ah, bueno déjamela corazón, yo me encargo de revisarla, ahora vete que te necesitan en el gran salón ok – entonces Edward contestó – ok bueno las dejo entonces y Bella vendré a preguntar por ti después y te recompensaré lo de esta mañana y sin excusas ok? – yo asentí y la Sra. Whitney decía mucho con su mirada algo así como "no te vayas Edward" pero él no se había dado cuenta porque me miro por última vez y salió muy feliz de la enfermería.

La Sra. seguía revisando mi pie cuando me dijo – es muy lindo verdad? – yo reí dentro de mí y replique – eso ni dudarlo Sra. Whitney… pero a usted le gusta o me equivoco? Y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero solo es curiosidad – ella se sonrojo y me dijo – ay no mi niña no confundas esas cosas, yo lo veo como si fuera mi hijo y nada más ok y pues te tengo buenas noticias tu pie esta en perfectas condiciones así que puedes ir al gran salón – se ve que es muy buena evadiendo conversaciones pero estoy segura de que ella siente algo por él pero no la quería seguir molestando con ello así que le dije – ay muchas gracias Sra. Whitney usted ha sido muy amable emm pero creo que no iré al gran salón quiero seguir conociendo este enorme lugar y ver a donde me toca clases pero le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi, ahora saldré a tomar un poco de aire y no queda mas que decirle que me alegra de haberla conocido – sonreí y ello me respondió con un abrazo corto y me dijo – el placer fue mio preciosa, vuelve cuando quieras – agradecí y salí hacia los pasillos pensando en si estaba soñando por el hermoso ángel que había visto o yo estaba loca o era una hermosa realidad que la vida me presentaba en la palma de la mano, en fin no importaba porque quería vivir o soñar esos momentos tan angelicales que se me habían presentado.

Gracias por leer chicas espero que les este gustando mucho y por favor dejen comentarios de como voy hasta ahorita. Besos y nos leemos en la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas porque hubo muchos errores de personajes en el anterior. El problema es que yo escribo este mismo fic en facebook y usaba a Robert en vez de Edward pero el problema ya esta solucionado y no volverá a pasar jeje. Sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

**PD: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La historia es propia mía. No vale copiarse sin permiso de la autora o sea yo. El unico lugar donde esta publicada en facebook es en Team Taylor/ Team Robert, no otra. Gracias por la comprensión

**CAP.2 ENCUENTROS**

POV. EDWARD

No sé por qué no me podía sacar a esa linda niña de mi cabeza, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, su cabello todo me parecía exactamente perfecto en ella, sus facciones en el rostro eran las de un ángel exageradamente sin defectos, en fin PERFECTA aunque también no me dejaba de odiarme a mí mismo por haberla lastimado, aunque agradecí por haberla conocido a través del choque que tuvimos entre ambos. Desde que la vi mi cuerpo se estremeció de una manera que nadie lo había hecho, no sé qué me pasó pero ella cautivo todo en mi; sus ojos encajaban perfectamente con su cabello, sus labios color rosa me hacían agua la boca y no se diga de su cuerpo que marcaba perfectamente en su ropa. Todo era un sueño hasta que el imbécil de Alec me interrumpió, yo me enoje, lo maldije en mi interior y lo eche de ahí que aunque sé que me va a odiar por esto, el me obedeció y se marchó dejándonos a solas a Bella y a mí.

Me agache y la comencé a mover suevamente para que reaccionará, la toqué y mi cuerpo se estremeció en gran manera pero cuando de repente ella abrió sus ojos tanto ella como yo cruzamos nuestras miradas y nos perdimos en ellas. La ayudé a levantarse y la llevé a la enfermería que para ser sincero no me gusta ir ya que la Sra. Whitney se volvía loca con mi llegada y que aunque no la expresará físicamente, su mirada siempre la delataba y se ponía sonrojada y nerviosa.

Le expliqué a la Sra. Whitney lo sucedido y me marché luego de la enfermería que aunque no quisiera debía de irme obligadamente porque tenía que dar un discurso como capitán del equipo de fútbol (típico en donde estudio); aunque si me hubieran dado a escoger preferiría mil veces quedarme con Bella. Llegando al gran salón alguien me gritó – Eddie mi amoooor! – ay no ya se me había olvidado que tenía una fastidiosa novia plástica que era capitana del equipo de porristas, una fastidiosa para casi todo el mundo, la niña "perfecta" según ella, que aunque para ser sincero solo andamos por puro compromiso: el famoso capitán del equipo con la capitana de porristas! Que falsedad! Sonreí falsamente y dije – cariño, qué pasa? – Ella contestó – ya es hora del discurso corazón, ve sube a la tarima que ahí te esperan todos ansiosos – fingí lo mas que pude y respondí – ah ok cariño gracias por decirme – con desanimo dentro de mi y con una enorme sonrisa falsa por fuera empecé a animar a los novatos del colegio y decirle a todos que eran bienvenidos al infierno, obvio no dije eso enfrente de ellos pero lo pensé; dije todo mi estúpido discurso, me bajé y me dirigí a la salida mientras Jane, "mi novia" venia corriendo como loca detrás de mí y me dijo – amor a dónde vas? No me vas a oír mi discurso? No permito excusas sabes que necesito de tu apoyo en medio de toda esta gentuza de segunda, ve a sentarte junto a mi hermano Alec y me esperas a que termine, luego si quieres nos vamos juntos de este horrible lugar – tuve que mentir para que me dejara en paz ya que no me quería ir obviamente con ella, tenia mi objetivo planeado: pasar el rato con Bella – cariño, olvidé unos papeles muy pero muy importantes en mi Volvo iré por ellos, ya vuelvo te lo prometo ok pero no puedo dejarlos ahí se los tengo que dar a mi entrenador ok sube a ese escenario y demuéstrales lo linda que eres – ella dijo triste – ay no está bien pero hazlo rápido porfis cielito sabes que te necesito muuuucho – sonreí y ella busco mis labios para besarlos pero me adelante y bese su frente y no dije nada más.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la clínica, pensando en lo que haría con Bella después de salir de la enfermería y estar con ella a solas; llegué cansado para que desafortunadamente ya no la encontrara – ella se fue hace un rato corazón – dijo la Sra. Whitney – y para donde se fue? – pregunte con la esperanza de poder encontrarla y así platicar un rato con ella– no dijo a donde pero lo que si estoy segura que no fue al gran salón porque ella dijo que no quería ir – yo respondí – ah ya, y como se encuentra ella? – ella agregó – no fue nada grave no te preocupes – le agradecí y me fui de ahí tratando de buscarla estúpidamente como si mi ángel de la guarda me hubiera dejado desamparado.

La búsqueda fue inútil, la busque por todos lados y no la hallé por ningún pasillo del colegio. Buscando a mi ángel perdido pensé en ir al parqueo del colegio tal vez ahí tendría suerte pero la gente ya estaba ambulando por todos lados y ya era hora de ir a la clase de matemática con el Sr. Banner; me rendí, pero prometí que la buscaría después en la cafetería, ya que al Sr. Banner no le gustan las llegadas tardes. De repente, ella apareció de la nada viniendo hacia mí con una mirada de esas que matarían a cualquier chico que no la conoce, era Jane mi novia, parece que iba a querer una explicación del porque no llegue a su estúpido discurso pero bueno sabía como contentarla, acompañándola a ir de compras, un fastidio pero no me quedaba de otra.

POV Bella

Salí de la clínica y me dirigí hacia el parqueo trasero del colegio ya que quería caminar un rato a solas mientras la bienvenida terminaba. Mientras caminaba pensé en él, "Edward, ángel mío, donde estás?" me encantó la manera en que me trató el día de hoy, awww creo que el amor a primera vista si existe… jamás pensé enamorarme de un ángel tan perfecto como él, quizá sería un castigo del cielo para atormentarme con tal belleza inmaculada pero un momento, estoy enamorada de él? – jaja que gracioso – dije en voz alta cuando alguien dijo – qué es gracioso linda? – me volví hacia tras para ver quien pudiera haber sido, cuando vi a un muchacho de tez morena, alto, cabello negro y de muy buen parecido, yo respondí – eh este nada parece que pensé en alto jeje – sentí que cambiaba de colores y él ya lo había notado, me sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca y dijo – no te preocupes a todos nos pasa no te sonrojes que asi te ves mas hermosa – eso hizo que sonrojara mas y continuo diciendo – y pues permíteme presentarme preciosa soy Jacob Black y es gusto habérmela encontrado en este lugar aunque me extraña ya que todo esta solo pero me agrada la idea de poder estar conversando contigo aun sin conocerte ya me caes súper bien – a lo que yo respondí – el gusto es mío Jacob, soy Bella y a mi también me sorprende verte por aquí - el muy contento respondió con un apagado – ay por favor dime Jake.

Caminamos hacia el pasillo más cercano y le pregunté – estudias aquí Jake? – emocionada por saber si el sería mi compañero en alguna clase o algo por el estilo pero él dijo – no para nada, yo solo vine a dejarle unas cosas a Leah, mi prima ya que es su primer año y de la emoción las dejó.

- Ay que emoción yo también! me la presentas porfa?

- mmm no creo que sea buena idea porque es una niña muy callada y casi no le gusta platicar

- lo contrario a ti verdad?

- totalmente linda, pero igual te la presentare para que te des cuenta que no miento ok?

- ok Jake aunque créeme que estoy triste porque pensé que serías mi compañero pero que lastima – en esos momentos tocaron el timbre para ir a clases y me toco que despedirme de Jake ya que no me gusta llegar tarde a clases – bueno me tengo que ir a clases Jake, otro día me la presentas está bien? Y ojala nos podamos encontrar de nuevo en este enorme colegio jaja.

- no hay problema niña, fue un gusto haberte conocido cuídate

- gracias Jake, bye

- Bye – me dirigía a la clase de literatura con el profesor Russel cuando lo vi a él, mi ángel! Pero qué? No está solo? Quién es esa?! Dije para mí misma. Ella le dio un beso en su mejilla tiernamente mientras lo tenía abrazado, ay no que mal, demasiado real para ser verdad! Mi corazón se destrozaba porque la veía tan feliz… tenia razón con esto de la tortura celestial con este ángel tan perfecto que me mandaría directito al infierno… así que decidí irme para mi clase porque esto ya no tenía caso seguirlo viendo, aunque creo que me vio, pero eso ya no me importaba porque decidí alejarme de él para siempre o mi infierno será mucho peor… adiós mi querido ángel.

POV EDWARD

Mi novia no paraba de hablar sobre ir de shopping con sus amigas esta tarde y que si la podía pasar a traer en mi coche, no se lo negué ya que sería su "recompensa" por haberle fallado en el discurso en fin no había otra salida pero aunque la hubiera preferiría mil veces esta ya que las recompensas de Jane me aterrorizaban y bueno ella de agradecida me dio un beso que para mí solo lo hizo por un estúpido interés y siguió platicando con sus "bff". Me tenía harto con sus vanidades así que decidí mirar hacia otro lado cuando la vi a ella, mi ángel perdido al fin fue encontrado, pero que le pasa? Se ve triste… maldición! La intriga me estaba matando y quería saber que le pasaba, le seguirá doliendo el pie? Habrá tenido problemas? Se fue casi con sus ojos llorosos así que decidí ir tras ella pero… demasiado tarde, llegó el Sr. Banner(lo maldije en esos momentos por haberme dejado con esta inútil idea de qué le sucederá a mi angelito), tendría que esperar cuando fuéramos a la cafetería con mis amigos después de la clase. No sé lo que haya pasado pero lo iba a averiguar y de una cosa estoy seguro ese angelito hermoso me ha robado mi corazón.

POV Bella

Presté toda la atención a la clase porque no quería pensar en él, su recuerdo me mataba y esas imágenes no salían de mi cabeza; su novia, el beso, sus sonrisas, cuando lo vi con ella, en fin mucho malos recuerdos que trataba de borrarlos mientras estaba viendo al profe atentamente con cada uno de sus sutiles movimientos que hacía explicando el tema, hablaba de la literatura griega, de Aquiles, el caballo de Troya, entre otras cosas interesantes cuando vi unos enormes ojos negros posarse sobre mí, ella me regalo una mirada muy amigable y me sonrió luego voltio a ver a la pizarra, no se veía mala ni plástica como otras chicas, pero se vestía muy bien así que decidí que le hablaría después de clases. Habiendo terminado la clase, arregle mis cosas para poder ir donde esa chica enana y presentarme pero…

- hola me llamo Alice, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero no pude contenerme de hablarte – me había ganado en irle a hablar.

- hola Alice, es un placer y no te preocupes que yo también pensaba lo mismo jeje, mi nombre es Bella

- awww mucho gusto Bella - besó mi mejilla y continuo – sabes que desde que te vi me agradaste muchísimo porque no te miras como las demás chicas jeje

- pues me alegra, dime conoces bien todo el cole? Estoy perdida en todo, no se donde esta la cafetería, la biblioteca en fin Alice necesito de tu ayuda, podrás? – hice un puchero y ella dijo

- por supuesto! Mi hermano me ayudó a conocer este lugar hermoso pero gigante, ven vamos a la cafetería ahí te presentare a unos amigos y también a mi hermano ok o te arrepentirás y veras que seremos grandes amigasssss!

- ok Alice ya voy, espera que termine de guardar mis cosas y voy contigo.

Fuimos a la cafetería y yo solo pensaba en una cosa "que no aparezca Edward, por favor" me lo repetía una y otra vez pero dije bueno ya que Alice me presentara a su hermano tal vez le pueda gustar y hacerme su amigo y luego algo mas para así poder olvidar a este ángel bello que me atormenta en el purgatorio o sea "el colegio".

POV EDWARD

Jane, Alec mi mejor amigo y hermano de Jane, Mike otro amigo del equipo de futbol, Ángela novia de Mike y "amiga" de Jane, Kimberly otra amiga de Jane, Sam y yo nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería después de la clase de mate, odio las clases de trigonometría y todas esas estupideces que el Sr. Banner dice, tenía que distraerme un poco y por supuesto buscar a la persona mas hermosa del universo Bella; Alec y yo íbamos hablando de la práctica de hoy cuando la vi sentada junto a mi hermanita Alice. Qué estará haciendo con la enana de mi hermana? Donde la habrá conocido? Bueno eso no importa me haría la cosas mas fáciles ya que ella es mi hermana favorita y no le ocultaba mis secretos. Iba a ir a averiguarlo ahorita mismo, así que me disculpe con mis amigos e iba hacia donde ellas cuando la entrometida de Jane me interrumpió estúpida, me arruina siempre todo

– para dónde vas amor? Ven siéntate a mi lado ahora mismo ah o perdón primero ve a traerme una manzana querido que muero de hambre porfis – yo solo respondí sarcásticamente

– ahorita no puedo mi querida Jane ve tu porque ahorita me interesa ir a ver a mi hermanita Alice, quiero saber como le va en su primer día y si la puedo ayudar en algo ahora no me sentaré con ustedes lo siento, con permiso y ya vengo – ella vio con recelo hacia donde estaban ellas y me respondió inmediatamente

– voy contigo cielo espérame – me había enojado ya

– NO yo voy solo, quédate sabes muy bien que ella y tu no se llevan evítame problemas, se una niña buena y siéntate por favor – me di la vuelta y ella se quedó echando humo por la cabeza, no me importaba, y parece que solo el estúpido de Alec sabia porque iba a saludar a mi hermana porque el me vio con Bella pero me vale lo que piensen ahorita solo Bella era lo que importaba y ya que quería estar con ella no con Jane; me apresuré y sonreí ante ambas y saludé a mi enana…

Les ha gustado el segundo capitulo? Que les parece hasta el momento Jane? Qué sobre Alice y ese encuentro de amistad? Cómo creen que reaccionará Bella al ver que Edward es hermano de Alice?

Lo descubrirán pronto... nos leemos pronto y agradezco a

** , Elenamar-16, crizthal, ashleyswan, Ligia Rodriguez,** **carol perz, yolabertay y a todos los lectores anónimos. Gracias por leer. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP. 3 UN PLAN**

POV Bella

Conocí a Seth, Emily, Jessica, Erick y a Leah que era hermana de Seth y obvio prima de mi nuevo amigo Jake, por medio de Alice todos fueron muy amigables conmigo excepto Leah, tal como lo había dicho Jake, callada y seria, y también Jessica porque tenía celos de mi por su novio Erick jaa si supiera… Seth tenía un buen sentido del humor y Erick no se quedaba atrás, la que si me agrado mucho fue Emily, amigable pero tímida a la misma vez y pues según lo que Alice me dijo estaba enamorada de Sam que no sé quién es y que Leah también por eso Leah no se llevaba con Emily a pesar de estar en el mismo grupo de amigos.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en una mesa distinta para conversar cosas nuestras y pues como era obvio, no iba a mencionarle lo de Edward, bueno al menos por ahorita no. Entre tantas conversaciones que tuvimos porque vaya niña para platicar, me di cuenta que no estaría conmigo en la clase de biología porque tenía francés con una tal Madame Scott pero tocaríamos juntas en el equipo de basquetbol, cosa que me alivio y nos pusimos a hacer planes para la salida después de clases. La llevaría a conocer a mi madre porque le comente que ella administraba un almacén de ropa femenina, cosa que le emocionó y dio unos brinquitos de alegría ya que le gusta ir de shopping; me dijo que me ayudaría con las cosas y al mismo tiempo comprar jaja, amaba platicar con ella ya que no me aburría aunque hubo un momento en que se pareció un poco a mi madre porque me dijo:

-Pero Bella que es eso de que tu madre es dueña de ropa femenina y tú andas en esas fachas pff ¡por los dioses de la moda! – yo le contesté

– ay no ya te pareces a mi fastidiosa madre con eso de la moda, me gusta vestirme así y punto ¿ok?

– no por mucho tiempo ya lo veras linda – y me saco la lengua como si fuera una pequeñita encaprichada. Era una completa loca para la moda pero les juro que sería la perfecta diseñadora de modas en el mundo.

Mientras seguíamos hablando vi a Edward que venía hacia nosotros "oh no creo que estaré en problemas" dije en mi mente porque no sabría qué hacer en esos momentos, que le diría a Alice o ignorarlo bueno en fin un solo enredo en mi mente.

- ¡Bella! ¡Alice!—dijo emocionado Ed

- ¡Eddy hermanito!—gritó con voz chillona Alice, wow como es el destino que exactamente me hago amiga de mi "ángel" que ya tiene dueña, nooo en serio que no puede ser peor mi día aunque no culpo a Alice pero ¡Dios! Como son las cosas en este mundo. Me quede en shock al ver esa escena que no sabía que decir, me quede totalmente paralizada y no podía responder porque sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta:

– ¿cómo conoces a Bella? – Preguntaron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo, ambos se echaron a reír y Ed respondió

– la golpeé hoy en la mañana accidentalmente y la ayude a llevarla a la enfermería verdad Bella ¿y tú, Alice?

– ah es que tocamos juntas en literatura, pero Bella no piensas hablar, ¿qué te pasa?

POV EDWARD

- ¿Bella? Decía una y otra vez Alice, ella no entendía porque Bella estaba así y yo menos por eso desde que la vi hoy en los pasillos tenía esa intriga así que no quería que siguiera así y decidí dar el primer paso:

– no me digas que aún estas resentida por lo de ahora – ella respondió en un susurro

– yo… yo… no te culpo Edward todo fue mi culpa ahora si me disculpan iré al baño – dijo seria, Alice me miraba preguntando qué pasaba aquí y yo dije

– entonces Bella dime ¿qué hice de malo? ¿Ya no quieres que te hable? – ella respondió sarcásticamente

– exactamente Edward ya no quiero que me hables.

– pero ¿por qué? – Pregunté enojado

– es que no quiero tu lastima ok estoy bien si eso es lo quieres saber no te molestes en recompensarme nada de lo de hoy en la mañana entiendes… Déjame sola – "wow" que hermosa se veía enojada pero me dolieron sus palabras y en eso mentía ella porque yo no tenía lastima por ella, yo la amaba, la amé desde que la vi y yo respondí

– No, realmente no entiendo – luego ella dijo

– Que lastima porque ya no lo volveré a decir – lo decía con lágrimas en sus ojos y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

- Pero Edward Cullen que le hiciste a esa niñita ¿ummm? Porque alguien no llora solo porque se le da la gana, quiero una explicación porque esa discusión no me agrado nada.

- si hermanita ni yo entiendo, siéntate – dije y le comencé a pedir su ayuda de favor, ella asintió y me dijo – hare todo lo que pueda hermanito pero tú también pon de tu parte ¿ok?

- daré lo mejor de mí te lo prometo – le di un abrazo a mi duendecillo y le di un beso, me retire de ahí y nos fuimos con mis amigos para la siguiente clase aunque para que mentir no preste nada de atención todo lo que ellos decían solo a Jane porque me gritó

– ¡Edward no me piensas hacer caso!

– ¿qué quieres Jane Vulturi?

– ay que pesado Eddy solo quiero saber ¿qué pasó con esa zorrita que te grito eh?

– cosas que no te interesan y no es una zorrita ok no le digas así

– ¡que no me interesa a mí! Yo que soy tu novia… ¡Y ella sí que es una regalada!

– deja de hablar estupideces y vamos a clase ¿sí?

- ay Edward quién te entiende ¡eres un completo imbécil!—me dijo enojada y se fue, gracias a Dios porque no estaba en mis casillas para discutir con ella así que solo llegue al aula y me senté en una mesa sola, enojado y de mal humor, yo solo oí a mis amigos decir – y a éste que mosco le pico…

.

.

El Sr. Maxwell y sus estúpidas historias del país y la segunda guerra mundial me tenían atarantado, ya quería salir de ahí y poderme distraer con el fútbol para poder despejar mi mente con lo que paso ahora, me mortificaba no haber podido limpiar sus lágrimas, besar su frente, abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien que muy pronto acabaría con esta tortura que la lastima, gracias a mi egoísmo por haberla tratado mal y quizá fui grosero con ella no sé pero la verdad le pediré disculpas de todo corazón porque no puedo ya vivir sin ella, si sé que es algo loco pero cundo el amor toca a tu puerta no hay vuelta atrás; mi mente no dejaba de maquinar esa idea "hablarás con ella y la llevarás a su "casa" pero ella no sabrá que será una linda sorpresa la que le voy a dar durante ese hermoso trayecto", sonreí ante mi plan perfecto de pedirle disculpas a mi angelito que me ha flechado el corazón, sé que funcionara ya que así lo dice mi corazón y no creo que me falle en algo así, es mi mayor confidente de todo lo que siento por Bella aun pensaba en ella cuando el sr. Maxwell me llamo la atención y me dijo que pusiera más atención, a lo que respondí con un sí muy apagado y el siguió escribiendo en la pizarra y yo pensando en mi amada Bella hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida, agarre mis cosas y Alec me hablo para ir a la práctica de futbol.

.

.

- Terminamos nuestra práctica chicos, pueden retirarse – dijo el entrenador Mark.

Salí de ahí casi volando para darme una buena ducha y salir al parqueo donde estaba mi Volvo, Alec me dijo que si los acompañaba a un trago al bar de siempre y yo le dije que no que le ayudaría a mi hermana Alice en unas cosas que sería otro día. Me dirigía al parqueo cuando vi a lo lejos a Jane, parecía furiosa con esa mirada tan matadora que ella tiene así que decidí esconderme en un aula para que no me viera y oí que le dijo a Ángela:

- ¡Ash! Esa perra que se cree para decirme esas cosas, te juro Angie que esa zorra me las va a pagar – ella siguió hablando y no quise seguir prestándole atención porque corrí hacia mí el parqueo donde sabía que Alice y mi Bella estarían esperándome, de Bella no estaba segura pero sé que Alice la convencería porque no hay nadie quien pueda derrotar a mi pequeñita hermana con sus ruegos y pucheros jaja sus métodos de convencer a la gente son únicos.

Cuando estaba en el carro vi a lo lejos a mis dos amores, Alice y Bella, y había puesto música clásica mientras esperaba, eso me calmaba mucho y sabía que podía pensar mejor. Cuando llegaron Alice me dijo

– Hermanito hoy no me iré contigo porque Emily me invitó a su casa y en la entrada me está esperando, así que me voy porque yo aquí estoy demás jiji – ay mi hermana y sus locuras dije en mi mente

– no digas eso Alice por supuesto que no – dijo mi hermoso ángel

– aun así me voy nos vemos y Ed lleva a Bella porque no la quiero dejar sola, adiós amiga, adiós Ed – ambos nos despedimos de ella y al fin quedamos solos, estaba nervioso que digo, nerviosisimoooo de pensar que me diría Bella pero espero tener a la suerte de mi lado para poder llevar a cabo mi plan.

POV Bella

Me sentí culpable por haber dejado a Alice ahí con Ed pero no soportaba verlo e imaginármelo con esa rubia artificial que sea cree perfecta, me sentía tan estúpida y sin fuerzas. Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un ángel a quien no le importabas en lo más mínimo… Sé que él no sabe porque estoy así, llorando por estar enamorada de él pero era lo mejor porque ya no quería seguir sufriendo más. Sequé mis lágrimas y me arreglé para que no se me notaran mis ojos rojos luego otro pensamiento estúpido se me atravesó por la mente "acaso Ed tiene la culpa de que sea feliz y tenga novia… Él no te conocía y es obvio que un dios encarnado no tuviera a su musa tan perfecta, no es justo que seas así con él, le pedirás disculpas por haber sido tan grosera con él y no darle una explicación, le mentiras y le dirás que andas así por problemas en casa y que me desquite con él y que eso no era justo, que lo sientes mucho y que entenderías si no te quiere hablar" wow Bella buen plan de disculpas jeje yo y mis estúpidas locuras, ojala funcione y aunque me dolerá tenerlo como un amigo pero es mejor ahorita la caída que no estoy muy alto a que me diera mas duro en un futuro.

.

.

Alice y yo estábamos en la clase de basquetbol cuando le conté lo sucedido en la cafetería y el porqué de mi reacción (obviamente le mentí diciéndole los "problemas" en mi casa) le pedí su ayuda, disculpas y consejo; ella accedió y me dijo que si me caería bien hablar con él y aclarar las dudas porque se sintió dolido y culpable por lo que estaba pasando, que ella lo había detenido de que no fuera detrás de mí como loco y que le había pedido que hablara conmigo, la verdad me sorprendí lo unidos que son ellos wow me gustaría tener un hermanito así pero soy hija única ya que mi mamá ya no pudo tener hijos después de mí. Terminamos la práctica, nos duchamos y mientras salíamos hacia el parqueo nos encontramos con la oxigenada de Jane y me grito:

- ¡Que tienes tú con MI ED estúpida perra! Ya eres nueva y te le quieres andar llevando de ¿zorrita? Déjame decirte algo EL ES M-I-O ¡¿ok?! – yo reí sarcásticamente y le conteste:

- Ja ja ja ja aquí la única perra eres tú y tu a mí no me das miedo ok niñita teñida estrena tu cerebro y déjame en paz ¿¡OK?!—Ella no supo que responder y me aleje de ahí muy victoriosa, Alice no paraba de reírse y me dijo:

- Vaya amiga sí que le diste su buen merecido, la noviecita de mi hermano, que por cierto no sé qué le ve a esa oxigenada, y yo no nos llevamos bien jajajaja pero bueno vamos al parqueo porque ahí está mi hermano, te llevare ahí para que hables con él ya que me iré con Emily a hacer la tarea de Francés ok – yo asentí y nos dirigimos al parqueo donde se suponía que él estaba; me sentía nerviosa y tenía que estar preparada para lo que le iba a decir, una enorme mentira. Después de ir a nuestros casilleros y de caminar por los pasillos salimos al parqueo y me acorde de mi amigo Jake jaa y en lo que pensaba eso Alice me dijo que ahí estaba Ed dentro de su Volvo, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora y mis manos me comenzaron a sudar, sentí un nudo en la garganta y decidí tragar para poder liberarla. Nos acercamos y fuimos a saludarnos y Alice le explicó que se iría con Emily y que me fuera a dejar a mi casa. Cuando la enana de mi amiga se fue meneando su trasero por todo el parqueo, yo me giré y quedé frente al más precioso ángel que haya conocido en mi vida.

POV EDWARD

- Hola linda

- Hola Edward

- quieres que te lleve?

- ummm si… además tengo que hablar contigo de lo que sucedió en esta mañana.

- que coincidencia porque yo también quiero hablar contigo, permíteme abrirte la puerta por favor

- vale, oye te gusta la música clásica eh?

- si es una de mis favoritas sabes

- para mí también lo es, me alegra que por lo menos en los gustos de música nos parecemos – me regaló una sonrisa y yo me puse más nervioso y más feliz de lo que estaba, ya que pensé que era el único "bicho" raro que le gustaba esta clase de música. Nos encaminamos para el centro de la cuidad pero lo que ella no esperaba es que yo tenía diferentes planes para ella, no sin antes preguntarle si estaría ocupada; ella lo pensó, lo que me dio a entender que sí lo estaría, pero dijo que no así que dije que la llevaría a almorzar y que no me lo negara porque esta sería una de las muchas compensaciones por el accidente de esta mañana ella asintió y comenzó a disculparse:

- Ed yo me siento apenada por la forma grosera como fui contigo en la cafetería y créeme que no fue mi intención pero…

- Bella no te preocupes y no me des explicaciones porque la verdad me siento culpable porque quizá no te he tratado bien y no he sido totalmente sincero contigo quiero decirte que… - no terminé ya que ella me interrumpió

- sabes no te sientas culpable aquí la única mala soy yo– puso carita triste, no pude resistir a eso y me reí.

- no Bella tontita, lo que pasa es que tu mirada me lo dijo todo cuando te vi en el pasillo cuando estaba con Jane, tuve ese presentimiento de que algo te pasaba quería correr hacia ti pero ahí estaba el profesor Banner ya no pude ir y pues también quiero pedirte disculpas por no decirte que tengo una novia porrista que es Jane y maldije en esos momentos por no poder ir a averiguar que te pasaba pero sabes porque no te mencione que tengo una novia? – ella negó con su cabeza y yo proseguí:

- es que lo de ella y yo es más una rutina que amor porque para serte sincero yo la deje de amar hace mucho porque ella es mas nunca la amé ya que no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ella misma, sus rutinas nuevas, moda y muchas vanidades que no son de mi total agrado pero no he terminado con ella por… -ya no pude terminar porque ella me interrumpió:

- porque me explicas todo esto Ed no entiendo que gano yo con eso, no es por ofenderte pero lo que hace tu "noviecita" no me interesa ok además ella me amenazo el día de hoy y a mi nadie me intimida pff discúlpame pero esa oxigenada no me va a tocar a mi y si lo hace le va a ir mal ok?

- Lo sé Bella ella está loca y ella no me interesa puedes hacerle todo lo que quieras que con gusto te felicitaría ya que no cualquiera le hace frente pero ahora me podrías dejar terminar por favor?

- adelante – dijo. Esta sería la parte más difícil pero linda a la vez, pero proseguí con mi declaración no había vuelta de hoja– mira la verdad es que no he terminado con ella por pura reputación pero al diablo con la reputación, terminaré con ella mañana porque… -"no sé cómo lo tomará" pensé y di un respiro profundo para poder seguir y dije:

- porque tú has obado mi corazón Bella no sé qué pasó y no lo puedo explicar pero hace mucho que no siento esto por nadie y desde que te vi no puedo sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón no puedo decirte nada ya que tú lo tienes; sé que es una locura Bella pero sabes te quiero mucho como no tienes idea me vuelves loco cada vez que te veo y siento que mi estómago se revuelve al admirar tu belleza dime que piensas de eso? Crees que estoy loco? Si loco tal vez pero de amor…

POV Bella

No podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, esto era una sorpresa inesperada que jamás pensé que sucedería en mi corta vida, no sabía que responder y parece que mi cara cambiaba de colores y sentí cositas en mi estómago que no podría expresarlo con palabras, después de un gran respiro y larga pausa respondí:

- Vaya Ed esto no me lo esperaba de ti, pensé que era la única que estaba loca – su cara se iluminó cuando dije esto y respondió – eso quiere decir que tú también me quieres? – yo asentí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo lo que hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo, y vaya que el tiempo no lo sentí porque cuando vine a ver ya estábamos afuera del restaurante. Me alegraba tanto saber que mi ángel de la guarda sentía lo mismo que yo, que desde ese momento me sentí protegida y segura otra vez. Me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano para bajar luego me agarró mi brazo muy suavemente y entramos juntos a un hermoso restaurante del que nunca había visto y que se veía que era uno de esos donde solo gente adinerada entra yo reaccioné y dije:

- Esto es mucho Ed, tampoco me lo esperaba de ti, pero no puedo entrar a un lugar tan lujoso, no cargo tanto dinero porque no vamos a otro lugar? – Él se rio y dijo – tontita se te ha olvidado que yo invito y que yo voy a pagar? No permitiría por nada del mundo dejarte pagar la cuenta ok el dinero es lo de menos – luego le habló a una camarera y le dijo – mesa para dos por favor pero en un lugar más privado sino es mucho la molestia – dijo sin verla a ella, sino que besaba mi cabeza y no le dio el más mínimo de interés y vaya chica para ser bonita, agradecí que no la viera a ella sino a mí; la mujer nos dirigió hacia una esquina del restaurant muy silencioso y a la vez muy romántico, era una mesa con dos velas al centro y flores a su alrededor wow todo era muy lujoso y perfecto hasta que me fije que la camarera intentaba coquetear con MI ED!

- Listo precioso Sr. Cullen, aquí tenemos la mejor mesa para dos, se le ofrece algo guapo? – decía la muy estúpida ignorando mi existencia por completo ¬¬ lo bueno es que el me llevaba abrazada y yo recosté mi cabeza en su brazo y la fulminé con mi mirada y le dije

– señorita MI NOVIO (nótese que no lo somos pero los celos me mataban) y yo le avisaremos cuando queramos algo por favor puede retirarse – le dije para que se diera cuenta que estorbaba y dirigí mi mirada hacia él y pues gracias a Dios él no la veía y solo disfrutaba de mis palabras llenas de celos. La muy estúpida me ignoro y siguió hablando con el hasta que él le dijo: - que no escucho lo que mi novia (awwwn me llamo su novia también aun no siendo nada :´3 por poco y no moría de la felicidad) le acaba de decir? Puede retirarse por favor y cuando queramos algo le diremos a alguien MAS entendió? – le dijo sin verla ni un rato ya que su mirada estaba disfrutando mi rostro lleno de enojo y de victoria cuando ella se fue y nos dejo solos jaja la muy estúpida se fue murmurando entre dientes pero me valió lo que dijera y la ignoré, volví mi mirada hacia él y el no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse hasta mas no poder y me dijo:

- Asi que soy tu novio eh?

**Me disculpan si los primeros tres capítulos son realmente cortos pero estoy tratando de arreglar todos los capítulos de la mejor manera para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlos pero a la próxima les prometo que será el doble de esto ¿ok? Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que están leyendo la fanfic… besos enormes para todas mis fieles lectoras :* las quiero.**


End file.
